Francia es el país del amor, versión Spamano
by Ewi-ero-sempai
Summary: Historia de Navidad en Francia desde la perspectiva Spamano  EspañaxRomano  M por el lenguaje de Romano y "eso"  puritanos y gente bien educada abstenerse XD


Dios mío, menudo dolor de cabeza tengo. Encima me parecen que las cosas bailan y las caras que veo están borrosas. Quizás le tendría que haber hecho caso a Portugal y haberme quedado en casa, en mi camita calentita, con un buen plato de sopita recién hecha. ¿Que quién soy? Soy España, alias Antonio Fernández Carriedo, y tengo una gripe espantosa. Llevo un par de días en la cama con mucha fiebre y sin embargo ahora estoy en la fiesta de Francia, con una copa de vino en la mano que no pienso probar (mezclar medicinas con alcohol es peligroso), aguantando la incesante charla de Prusia sobre lo increíble y maravilloso que es. ¿Y por qué? Por una razón simple y rematadamente idiota: Italia del Sur, alias Lovino Vargas, antigua colonia mía. Desde que se independizó apenas lo veo en las conferencias mundiales y solo si nos invitan a ambos. Y cuando lo hacen, ni siquiera puedo hablar con él porque parece estar demasiado ocupado para entretenerse con su ex-jefe. Pensé que si venía a la fiesta quizás coincidiríamos y podríamos charlar tranquilamente... pero Lovi no aparece por ningún lado, ni él ni su hermano Feliciano.

Lo hecho mucho de menos. A pesar de sus cabezazos, de que no sabía limpiar y de su boca sucia (en serio, ¿de dónde sacó tantas palabrotas un niño tan joven?), lo hecho muchísimo de menos. Ahora que se ha ido, la casa parece más grande, más silenciosa... está fría y vacía. Lo noto sobre todo a la hora de la cena, cuando vuelvo a casa después de un duro día soportando a mi jefe. Ya nadie contesta a mí "ya estoy en casa" con un "ya era hora, bastardo, estoy hambriento" y un cabezazo en el estómago. Ahora solo me responde la oscuridad. Ya no hay nadie que revolotee por la cocina mientras preparo la comida y pongo la mesa. Ahora ceno delante de una silla vacía. Ya no hay un chico pequeño y moreno que, en las noches de tormenta, aparecía en el umbral de mi puerta con una almohada. Ahora paso las noches tormentosas en vela pensando cómo estará ese muchachito. Ya no hay nadie que responda con un "¡Chigi!", una retahíla de insultos y un sonrojo a mis abrazos y a mis besos pegajosos. Ahora solo tengo para abrazar un cojín viejo y polvoriento.

Y aquí estoy, haciendo como si escuchara a Prusia y dirigiendo la mirada a la puerta cada vez que se abre. De vez en cuando miro a Portugal y lo encuentro hablando con Brasil y mis antiguas colonias americanas: Chile, Argentina, México, Venezuela, Colombia, Puerto Rico, Perú... hasta Cuba está presente. No puedo evitar sonreír al verlos tan animados. Sé que muchos de ellos están pasando por dificultades, pero también sé que están haciendo lo posible por solucionarlas. Puedo afirmar con toda seguridad que me siento orgulloso de mis pequeños emancipados (Hispanoamérica, papi España os echa de menos TT^TT).

De repente y mientras me encuentro en estado de sonambulismo, algo se me cuelga del cuello y me tapa los ojos. Oigo una voz en el oído que me dice: "Ve~, adivina quién soy". Le sigo el juego y digo con voz pensativa:

- Mm... No sé, no sé... Quizás eres... ¿Grecia?

- ¡Ve~, España-niichan no es muy bueno reconociendo voces!

- Pues entonces... ¿Sealand?

- ¡No! Una oportunidad más.

- A ver, a ver... a lo mejor eres... ¡Ita-chan!

- ¡Ve~, lo has adivinado! –Me destapa los ojos.

- ¿Has visto? No soy tan malo como parece, ¿no? –Me doy media vuelta y abrazo a Italia.- ¿Cómo estás?

- Muy bien, un poco cansado del viaje, pero bien. Alemania me ha llevado casi todo el camino corriendo.

- ¿Es que has venido con Alemania? Yo pensé que vendrías con tu hermano.

- También ha venido, pero se ha quedado atrás porque dijo que no pensaba obedecer las órdenes de Alemania.

- Típico de Lovi –esbozo una media sonrisa.- Bueno, espero que te lo pases bien.

- No creo, España-niichan. El vino es bueno pero... ¡No hay pasta! –E Italia se marcha llorando a buscar a Francia para reclamarle por la ausencia de pasta.

Pongo una cara rara, como si no supiera qué expresión tener, y me giro de nuevo hacia Prusia para encontrarme con que había arrastrado a su hermano hacia Hungría y Austria para que les explicara algo sobre lo increíble que era. Busco a mi hermano y lo encuentro hablando con Grecia, así que allí me voy, en parte para pedir un antigripal y en parte para no quedarme solo en medio de la sala. Empezamos a charlar un rato sobre nuestras cosas, es decir, Grecia de sus gatos, Portugal de sus peces y yo de mis tortugas (en serio, son tan, pero tan, tan, tan monas). Ita-chan se une un poco más tarde quejándose porque Francia no quiso poner pasta a no ser que le regale las regiones vitales. Y así, entre risas y charlas sin sentido, llega Lovino. Al principio no me di cuenta hasta que Ita-chan se quedó mirando a la puerta y con una sonrisa salió corriendo. Me giré y lo vi, allí, con un traje elegantísimo y (supongo) hecho a su talla. Me recuerda a uno de eso trajes de gángsteres americanos de los años 50. Se acerca (bueno, en realidad, Ita-chan lo arrastra) a donde estamos y yo le sonrío:

- Roma, estás muy guapo. Casi ni te reconozco. Aunque prefiero el vestido que te hice yo.

- C-calla, bastardo, y que sepas que no pienso ponerme esa cosa a la que tú llamas "vestido".

- Ven aquí y dame un abrazo, Roma.

- ¡Chigi~! Quita de encima, bastardo, pelmazo, pesado, latoso, ¡imbécil!

- Lovi, estás más rojo que un tomate.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra volver a repetirlo! ¡Suéltame ya, pelón!

Es una verdadera ricura todo colorado. Y además sé que le gusta que lo espachurre y le dé besitos, por mucho que patalee y me insulte. Lo sigo abrazando hasta que se cansa y me pega un puñetazo en la nariz que me deja tambaleándome.

- Roma, eres malo –digo con la nariz taponada con un pañuelo de papel que me ha dado mi hermano.

- Vaffanculo, bastardo –y se da media vuelta.

- Ve~, nii-chan, no le digas eso a España-niichan. Él te quiere mucho.

- Eso, escucha a tu hermano.

- ¡Tú calla, pelón! ¡Sé que eso no es verdad! Y aunque lo fuera, yo... yo... yo no te soporto –se cruza de brazos y hace un pucherito.

- Lovi, que mono estás haciendo pucheritos. El jefe España tiene ganas de darte un abrazo –extiendo los brazos para intentar cogerlo.

- ¡No te acerques! –Y me da otro puñetazo.

Me quedo totalmente KO. Entre las pastillitas para la fiebre, que me dan mucho sueño, y los dos puñetazos en la cara, no necesito ni mantita ni almohada para dormirme un ratito.

Me despierto un rato después con una bolsa de hielo en la nariz y en una habitación a oscuras. La cabeza me da muchas vueltas y siento los ojos un poco hinchados del golpe. Espero hasta que la araña del techo deja de dar vueltas (¿quién pone hoy en día lámparas de araña en las habitaciones?) y miro a mi alrededor para intentar averiguar dónde estoy. Miro a un lado, luego al otro, y me encuentro a Roma en una silla y... un poco... digamos que se ha quedado transpuesto. La verdad es que se ve muy mono así. Sonrío con ternura sin poder quitarle la vista de encima. Nos quedamos los dos en silencio hasta que, en una de esas en las que casi se cae de cabeza al suelo, da un respingo y se despierta. Me río por la escena y Roma se gira hacia mí sorprendido, después aliviado y por último enfadado:

- ¡No te rías, imbécil! Encima de que me he quedado para cuidar de ti.

- ¿En serio? ¡Qué mono! ¡Roma se preocupa por mí!

- ¡N-no es eso! El imbécil de tu hermano y mi otouto-baka me obligaron a hacerlo porque era mi responsabilidad. Por mí como si te hubieras quedado en el sitio.

- ¡Qué cruel eres! Si yo te quiero con todo mi corazón.

- ¡Deja de decir eso!

- ¿El qué?

- ¡Que me quieres!

- ¡Pero si es verdad!

- Si, ya, y va Romano y se lo cree.

- Pues podrías.

- La gente solo me quiere por la herencia que me dejó mi abuelo, y a veces ni eso. Normalmente prefieren a mi hermano porque se le da mejor la pintura, el comercio y... casi todo se le da mejor que a mí. Hasta tú lo prefieres.

- No es verdad.

- ¡Claro que lo es! ¡Me intentaste intercambiar por él!

- Sí, bueno... pero... ¡después te salvé de Turquía!

- ¡Le das regalos más bonitos a mi hermano!

- ¡Porque cada vez que te traía algo así me lo tirabas a la cara!

- ¡Lo abrazas y le das besos cuando lo saludas!

- ¡Lo haría también contigo si dejaras de darme puñetazos que me dejan inconsciente!

Roma se calla. Parece que he herido sus sentimientos, aún sin quererlo. La cabeza me vuelve a doler.

- L-lo siento... –suspiro.- De verdad intento demostrarte mi cariño, pero tú simplemente me rechazas una y otra vez. Parece que no me conocieras. Y eso me cansa.

Me doy media vuelta en la cama y le doy la espalda. Me duele que no me tome en serio cuando le digo que le quiero mucho. No sabe lo que me cuesta decir eso, aunque no lo parezca.

- Es que... me dices que me quieres, así tan a la ligera... que me cuesta creerte.

- ¿Y qué tengo que hacer para que me creas? –pregunto aún de espaldas.

- Pues... yo q-quiero... io vuoi esere il tuo confidato. –escucho un murmullo que no alcanzo a entender.

- ¿Qué es lo que has dicho? –me giro hacia él. Está completamente colorado.

- Y-y-ya me has oído.

- Sí, te he oído pero no te he entendido. Hablabas muy bajo.

- N-no pienso repetirlo, bastardo. –Gira la cabeza, cruza los brazos y se pone de morritos. Adoro esa mueca.

- Venga, Roma, solo una vez más.

- ¡Que no, pelma!

Lo cojo del brazo y lo tiro encima de la cama, sobre mí. Lo abrazo por la cintura para que no se me escape.

- Solo una vez más, porfa. Pero esta vez dilo más alto, ¡y no vale decirlo rápido!

Roma me mira a los ojos y empieza a tartamudear. Yo siento su corazón latir rápidamente en mi pecho, donde él está tumbado. Yo también le miro a los ojos. Jamás los había visto tan de cerca y he de admitir que son muy bonitos, con ese color miel tan brillante. Bajo un poco más la mirada, solo un poco, hasta llegar a los labios que se abren y cierran intentado articular palabras. Son rosaditos y están algo húmedos, quizás porque se los muerde de vez en cuando del nerviosismo. Parecen tan suaves y seguro que saben bien. Pero ¿a qué sabrán? Siento curiosidad por saberlo, así que me voy acercando poco a poco a esa boquita. Mi mano izquierda viaja desde su cintura hasta su nuca, donde acaricia el pelo corto. Los ojos de Roma se abren desmesuradamente cuando por fin siente mis labios posados en los suyos y mis ojos clavados en lo más profundo de su mirada. Tenía razón, sus labios saben muy bien, saben a tomate. Despacio, muy despacio, corto el contacto y vuelvo a rodear su cintura con los dos brazos. Romano, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos, se toca los labios con la yema de los dedos, y ahí es cuando me doy cuenta de lo que acabo de hacer. ¡Por todos los santos del cielo, acabo de besar a Roma! ¡Y además en los labios! Ahora sí que puedo darme por muerto, es el fin, mi vida se ha acabado para siempre. Me dan ganas de llevarme las manos a la cabeza, salir corriendo y gritar. Pero como lo tengo encima, solo atino a cerrar los ojos en espera del golpe mortal que acabará con mi vida. Al final no podré cumplir el sueño de casarme con él y con su hermano. Sin embargo, al poco rato los vuelvo a abrir sorprendido cuando noto sus labios, ¡sus labios, damas y caballeros!, en los míos. ¡Roma me está besando! Miro su cara y veo que tiene los ojos cerrados con fuerza y el sonrojo le llega hasta las orejas. Un momento, ¿qué es eso que noto en los labios? Es su-su... ¡su lengua! ¡Roma me quiere dar un beso con lengua! Le tomo la cara con las manos y me separo un poco (demasiado) bruscamente. Roma me lanza una mirada sorprendida que después pasa a triste y decepcionada. Se levanta de la cama sin olvidarse de darme un puñetazo en el pecho y se dirige con grandes zancadas a la puerta de la habitación. Pero antes de que pueda llegar, doy un salto de la cama y corriendo lo cojo del brazo.

- ¡Suéltame, bastardo de mierda! –se revuelve como un gato e intenta zafarse de mi mano.

- ¡Y un cuerno te voy a soltar! ¡Me vas a explicar ahora mismo por qué me has besado!

- ¡Como si te importara, cabrón! ¡Solo eres un imbécil que se entretiene jugando conmigo!

- ¿Pero qué tonterías estás diciendo? ¡Yo nunca he jugado contigo!

- Ya, claro, y por eso me has besado y después rechazado, ¿no? ¡Eres un auténtico gilipollas! ¡Te o-¡

Antes de que pueda seguir soltando más... tonterías por esa boca, decido tapársela con los labios. ¡Ya me ha cabreado! Le rodeo la cintura con los brazos, tan estrechamente que su pecho se pega al mío. Lo beso con ansias, con prisas y con mucha rabia. Invado su boca con la lengua, sin importarme si él quiere o no. La recorro entera, posesivo, y no dudo en abusar de su lengua inexperta que intenta seguirme. No paro hasta que siento que forcejea por la falta de aire. Lo dejo ir, jadeantes los dos, y le miro a los ojos:

- ¿Qué es lo que ibas a decir?

- ¡Te odio, bastardo!

Lo vuelvo a besar con rabia y, por qué no, un poco de pasión.

- Repítelo si te atreves.

- Te odio.

Lo vuelvo a besar, esta vez abrazando por completo su espalda y acariciando con una de mis manos su cuello moreno.

- ¿Y bien?

- Te... te odio.

Lo estrecho con más fuerza a mi cuerpo, sintiendo su aroma a vino y playa, notando en mi propio cuerpo su corazón latir agitado. Lo beso una vez más, con un poco más de calma, acariciando su nuca suavemente.

- ¿Tienes algo que decirme?

- Te... te... te quiero, imbécil.

- Eso ya me gusta más.

Esta vez sí, lo beso con todo mi amor. Le acaricio la espalda de arriba a abajo, lentamente, y empiezo a caminar de espaldas hacia la cama arrastrando a Roma conmigo. Caemos en la cama y rodamos hasta que termino encima de él, besándolo desesperado. Llevo tanto tiempo esperando esto que ya no soy capaz de tener paciencia. Le quito la chaqueta y dejo que me quite la mía. Recorro su cuerpo con las palmas de las manos en un reconocimiento previo, excitándome solo con pensar en lo que me espera debajo de esa ropa. Le bajo los tirantes que le sujetan los pantalones y le aflojo la corbata para poder quitársela por la cabeza, todo eso sin dejar de besarle hasta quedarnos sin aliento. Voy desabrochando uno a uno los botones de la camisa, despacio, muy despacio, al mismo tiempo que abandono sus labios maltratados y enrojecidos (Oh, sí) para encaminarme a su moreno cuello. Lamo cada parcela de piel expuesta y la dejo húmeda y brillante, muerdo su nuez y la parte cerca del oído con un placer supremo. Meto las manos por debajo de la ropa y acaricio su piel ardiente, que se estremece bajo mis dedos. Dios, es tan suave... y su aroma me vuelve completamente loco.

Romano estira su cuello para que tenga mejor acceso a él y yo sigo maltratando esa piel de caramelo. Mis manos se entretienen en sacar la camisa de los pantalones para así tener más espacio para maniobrar con soltura. Bajo más los labios, hasta la clavícula, y muerdo, lamo y mordisqueo a mi antojo. Oigo a Romano gemir, no sé si porque le gusta o porque le molesta, y siento una de sus manos agarrarse con fuerza a mi pelo. Sigo trabajando con la clavícula hasta que dejo la piel enrojecida y bajo a su pecho agitado. A través de los labios noto el pulso acelerado de su corazón y el calor de su cuerpo, como si tuviera fiebre. Llego hasta uno de los pezones y empiezo a maltratarlo con besos y mordiscos mientras me quito yo mismo la camisa. Tengo unas ganas irrefrenables de notar mi piel contra la suya, ese calor que me atrae, hipnotizante. Cuando por fin me la quito, me abrazo a su fina cintura y entierro la cara en su cuello. Romano se aferra a mi cuello como un náufrago haría con una tabla de madera, como si yo fuera lo único que lo retiene en la Tierra.

Mis manos pasan de su cintura al borde de sus pantalones y empiezo a juguetear con él. Romano me coge de las mejillas y empieza a besarme, una y otra vez, sin descanso, con lujuria. Dios, esos labios deberían estar prohibidos, de seguro son pecado mortal. Tan dulces, suaves, carnosos... tan adictivos. Son una droga de la que jamás desearía librarme; todo lo contrario, quiero intoxicarme cada vez más, hasta perder la cabeza o la vida, lo que ocurra antes. No aguanto más y busco el cierre del pantalón. Abro el botón, bajo la cremallera y meto por fin la mano. Le doy un ligero apretón para notar cómo Roma jadea y da un pequeño brinco. Después le bajo los pantalones para quitárselos, lentamente para poder disfrutar de su desesperación. Vuelvo a subir, y por el camino me entretengo besando y mordisqueando una rodilla al mismo tiempo que le acaricio la otra. Llego hasta sus labios para volver a besarlos y le masajeo los muslos muy despacio, apretando y haciendo círculos con los pulgares.

Lentamente, como quien no quiere la cosa, me acerco a la única prenda de ropa que me priva de un dulce que hace tiempo que he querido probar. Cojo el elástico de la ropa interior de Roma, pero entonces una mano me para. Me separo de sus labios a desgana y le miro a la cara pidiéndole explicaciones. Me responde una mirada asustada y confundida. Desvía la mirada y se muerde el labio inferior. Sonrío y quito la mano del elástico para rodearle la cintura. Le beso las mejillas suavemente, después los labios hinchados. Le acaricio con la yema de los dedos los costados, de arriba a abajo, mientras le sigo besando. Poco a poco me empieza a devolver los besos con más fiereza, con fuerza y pasión. Maldigo el aire que después nos obliga a separarnos, pero apenas nos detenemos en tomar una bocanada y ya nos volvemos a unir con más pasión si cabe. De repente escucho una cremallera que se baja y un botón que se suelta. Después, noto frío en los riñones. Tomo eso como una señal de que puedo seguir donde me quedé y vuelvo a posar las manos en el elástico de su ropa interior. Esta vez sí consigo bajársela, y lo hago hasta los tobillos de un movimiento rápido, no vaya a ser que se arrepienta. Le mantengo las rodillas separadas para poder contemplarlo en todo su esplendor.

Madre mía, qué cuerpazo tiene mi Roma. Unas piernas largas y finas, envidia de cualquier modelo anoréxica; una cinturita delgada y suave como la seda; unos pezones erizados de la excitación que Roma intenta ocultar con la camisa que aún lleva puesta; esa carita tan erótica, con sus mejillas coloradas, sus labios húmedos y sus ojos brillantes y nublados; y por último ese monumento que tiene entre las piernas...

Lo que voy a disfrutar con esto. Me relamo los labios y, sin vergüenza alguna, me lanzo de cabeza a su miembro. Lo beso, lo lamo, lo chupo un poco y por último me lo meto en la boca. Soy un poco brusco, pero no me importa. Quiero volver loco a Roma, darle todo el placer que pueda para oír salir de sus deliciosos labios gemidos aún más deliciosos. Pronto me veo recompensado con una maravillosa sinfonía de jadeos y pequeños gritos de placer. Roma se sacude, se agita y se agarra a las sábanas. Con cada espasmo se incorpora hasta terminar erguido y entonces se agarra a mi pelo con las uñas. Siento sus muslos temblar en la palma de mis manos y su cadera moverse penetrando mi boca. Está a punto de venirse, así que acelero el movimiento y aprieto los labios con fuerza. Roma se corre abundantemente en mi boca con un alarido erótico a más no poder. Con la boca llena de su deliciosa semilla, me acerco a su oído. Me trago su semen ruidosamente para que lo pueda escuchar con total nitidez. Después, me levanto, asegurándome de que me mira, y me relamo lentamente los restos que han resbalado de mis comisuras. Siento contra mi muslo su miembro flácido erguirse de nuevo. Vaya, parece que Roma aún tiene ganas de jugar.

Con voz ronca y firme, le ordeno que se dé media vuelta. Aún con los coletazos del orgasmo haciendo efecto, Roma se gira y me muestra su redondito, prieto y comestible trasero. Tomo los cachetes con las manos y empiezo a masajearlos y manosearlos a mi antojo, de arriba a abajo, a los lados, hundo los dedos en esos dos trozos de carne... Finalmente, los separo y me encuentro con un pequeño agujerito rosado. Me acerco con curiosidad y lo lamo despacio. Roma me responde estremeciéndose. Vuelvo a lamer con más insistencia, más y más y más, hasta que Roma empieza a gemir. Lamo como poseído esa entradita, la humedezco hasta que la saliva resbala por mi barbilla y entre sus cachetes. Después, tanteo el terreno con la punta y la introduzco en su agujerito. El anillo de carne se abre a mi paso hasta que consigo meter la lengua por completo, y empiezo un mete y saca pausado. Su entrada se dilata hasta tal punto que consigo meter un dedo junto con la lengua. Sigo estimulándolo y meto un segundo dedo. Giro los dígitos, los abro, los estiro y al mismo tiempo sigo metiendo la lengua hasta el fondo. Las piernas de Roma se estremecen cuando toco un punto en su interior con los dedos. Uso y abuso de ese punto hasta que uno de sus gemidos, tan jodidamente sensual, me hace lanzar también un gemido involuntario. Deseo entrar en ese cuerpo y quiero hacerlo ahora mismo.

No pierdo tiempo en quitarme los pantalones, me los bajo los justo y necesario, junto con la ropa interior, para liberar mi miembro. Me froto contra su agujerito y noto cómo se abre y se cierra, como si me pidiera que entrara ya. Meto la punta y siento el calor y la humedad de su interior. La saco y la vuelvo a meter, esta vez un poco más adentro. Romano se tensa y ahoga un gemido mientras aprieta los puños, Extrañado, me acerco a su cara para descubrir lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. Se las limpio con la lengua y le beso las mejillas, después intento volver a introducirme, pero Roma se tensa más y llora. Intento calmarlo con besos y caricias, pero parece que le duele demasiado. En un acto desesperado, tomo su rizo entre mis dedos y lo acaricio. El resultado es sorprendente: Roma deja de lloriquear y lanza un jadeo. Jugueteo con el mechón de pelo, lo estiro, lo enrollo en mi índice hasta que noto que Roma se relaja bajo mi pecho. Lo vuelvo a intentar y esta vez puedo entrar un poco más. Sigo entrando y al mismo tiempo acaricio el rizo, beso sus hombros y masajeo su pecho. Finalmente, consigo entrar del todo.

Dios mío... no sabría cómo describir este mar de sensaciones. Es algo... realmente increíble. Todo este calor, este sentimiento de unión... Es maravilloso. Pego mi pecho a la espalda de Roma y le susurro al oído todo lo que siento. Le digo que su interior es tan acogedor que me dan ganas de quedarme ahí dentro para siempre. Le digo que voy a hacerle sentir tan bien que ya nunca más querrá irse de mi lado, que será siempre mío. Y también le digo, mientras le beso la nuca, que me diga cuándo puedo moverme. Cuando Roma me da la señal, empiezo a balancearme. Esto es mucho mejor de lo que imaginaba. Su interior cálido, su cuerpo tembloroso, su voz entrecortada... Siento como si solo hubiera nacido y vivido para este momento.

Poco a poco aumento la velocidad y poco a poco también pierdo la cabeza. La vista se me nubla y no puedo ver nada. Solo se escuchan los muelles de la cama rechinar, mi respiración agitada y los jadeos complacidos de Roma; los sonidos de la fiesta, la música y las conversaciones han desaparecido. El olor a sudor, a sexo, inunda mis fosas nasales y despierta mis instintos; los aromas de la bebida y la comida hace rato que se han desvanecido. Mi piel siente todo lo que le rodea: el aire frío en contraste al cuerpo cálido de Roma, el tacto suave de sus piernas, la dureza de sus pezones, el fino vello que cubre su abdomen, la flexibilidad de su lengua contra la mía... Me estoy volviendo loco, Roma me está volviendo loco, mejor dicho. Pierdo el control de mis actos y empiezo a embestir con más fuerza.

Romano gime, jadea y grita con fuerza. Ese sonido me enloquece aún más, quiero seguir oyéndolo. Tomo su miembro y me hundo hasta el fondo en su interior. Con la mano que me queda libre cojo el rulo para tirar de él y enrollarlo en mis dedos. Romano grita palabras incomprensibles, grita mi nombre, grita y grita sin parar de placer. Más, más, más, sigue gritando, grita por mí. Con ese pensamiento en mente, acelero el ritmo hasta que el placer y el calor se hacen insoportables. Romano, me has vuelto adicto a tu piel, a tu boca, a tus gemidos... No voy a poder separarme de ti nunca más, porque necesitaré tu sabor, tu voz y tu perfume para poder vivir.

Empiezo a notar un calor que se expande en ondas por mi cuerpo. Estoy a punto de acabar y, por la dureza que noto en mi mano, Roma también acabará pronto. Aprieto la punta de su miembro con cada embestida y me acerco a su oreja. Le susurro que me voy a venir en su interior y que quiero sentir su semilla en mi mano escurrirse entre mis dedos. Jugueteo con el lóbulo y se acaricio los pezones. Vente, vente, vente, susurro una y otra vez entre lametón y mordisco. Por fin, con mi nombre en los labios, Roma se corre en mi mano mientras arquea la espalda. Al sentir su interior apretarme como si quisiera retenerme en su interior, me libero con un jadeo y lleno su interior. Después, me dejo caer a su lado boca arriba.

Intentamos recuperar el aliento y pasamos varios segundos respirando agitadamente, hasta que el silencio invade la estancia. Giro la cabeza con pereza para enfrentarme a la cara de Roma y descubro unos ojos color caramelo que me miran. Sonrío y acerco una mano para acariciar su cara. Su piel está húmeda por el sudor y el pelo se le pega a la frente. Se lo aparto con los dedos. Romano se acerca a mí y apoya la cabeza en mi pecho. Lo abrazo por la cintura y rodeo su espalda con mis brazos. Beso su frente, sus mejillas, la punta de su nariz y llego hasta su oído. Le digo dulcemente que le quiero, que siempre le quise. En ese momento, Roma parece despertar de repente y me pega un empujón que me echa de la cama:

- ¡Muori, bastardo! ¡Pelón del demonio!

- ¿A qué ha venido eso? –me sobo el chichón que me ha salido en la cabeza.

- ¡Eres un pervertido que se ha aprovechado de mi inocencia!

- ¿Desde cuándo tú eres inocente?

- ¡Violador! ¡Pedófilo! ¡Ojalá se te pudra el pene y se te caiga!

- ¡Pues hasta hace cinco minutos parecía que te encantaba mi pene! Romano se queda mudo y se sonroja. Hace un puchero y empieza a mirar a todos lados hasta que encuentra una almohada. Se tumba boca abajo y se cubre la cabeza con la almohada. Me acerco a él.

- Romano... Venga, no te enfades... Que sabes que iba de broma...

- Me da vergüenza... –suena una voz ahogada de debajo de la almohada.

- ¿Vergüenza a estas alturas? Si ya te he visto desnudo y excitado, ¿qué más da?

- ¡Precisamente es eso lo que me da vergüenza, gilipollas! – y ahora la almohada vuela hacia mi cara una y otra vez. Si es que, ¿para qué abriré la boca?

- Pe-perdón... –consigo decir medio mareado. Qué fuerza bruta tiene Roma.– No volveré a decirlo.

Me tumbo en la cama como puedo y Roma se vuelve a apoyar el mi pecho.

- Hay que ver lo tímido que es mi Roma con el sexo– Un capón vuela a mi nuca.– Vale, ya no lo digo más.

Nos quedamos abrazados y, cuando estoy a punto de quedarme dormido (por fin), Roma suelta.

- Oye, ¿y por qué te desmayaste?

- Porque me diste muy fuerte.

- Te he pegado mucho más fuerte en otras ocasiones y no te ha pasado nada.

- Sí ha pasado, me has dejado medio tonto.

- Ya lo eras cuando te conocí.

- Me encanta ver lo mucho que me quieres– ironía al poder.

- Deja de irte por las ramas y dime la verdad.

- Tenía gripe, y para poder venir me tomé un par de pastillas para la fiebre. Me la bajaron, pero también me dieron mucho sueño. A eso añade un golpe made in Roma y tenemos como resultado un España KO.

- ¿Y me besaste aún teniendo gripe? ¡Imbécil, tú lo que quieres es que acabe enfermo y no pueda salir de la cama! –empieza a darme puñetazos en el pecho.

- ¡Auch! ¡Para, deja de pegarme! Y que sepas que no quiero que salgas de la cama, pero no precisamente por una gripe.

- ¡Vaffanculo, stupido! ¡Pervertido, siempre piensas en lo mismo! ¡Viejo verde!

- ¡Encima de que lo hice para poder verte! ¡Desagradecido!

- ¿Viniste... por mí? –deja de pegarme y me mira con cara de sorpresa. Me sobo los golpes (duelen) y respondo.

- Pues sí.

- ¿Por qué?

- Pensé que te lo había dejado bien claro –lo tomo de la nuca y le planto un beso en los labios.– Vine porque te quiero.

- ¡Eres un guarro y un asqueroso! ¡Lo has hecho a propósito para contagiarme!

- Venga, Roma, sé sincero.

- ¿Con qué?

- Con tus sentimientos. –Me pego a él como una lapa.– Di que me quieres.

- ¡Y un jamón! ¡Y quita de encima!

- No pararé hasta que me digas que me quieres.

- ¡Que te quites, pelmazo!

- ¡Dilooooooooooo!

- ¡Vale, vale, tú ganas! –Toma aliento– Te quiero.

- ¡Bieeeeeeeeeeen! ¡Roma me ha dicho que me quieres!

- ¡Suéltame ya, bastardo!

- Es que me han dado unas ganas irresistibles de abrazarte.

- ¡Chigiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Y con esta discusión, empezamos una nueva relación. Bueno, quizás no tan nueva.


End file.
